I Know How You Feel
by AggresiveFangirling
Summary: After the whole Zatara turns into Doctor Fate scene, Zatanna hasn't left her room for a whole week. The whole team is very worried when she hardly eats, doesn't do much, and doesn't let anyone help her. But when Robin comes back from his Dynamic Duo mission, can he help her? Is he someone who really understands Zatanna? CHALANT ONESHOT


_**Set after season 1, episode 19 "Misplaced".**_

 _ **Disclaimer: I don't own Young Justice. *cries into shirt* and sadly, I never will, *cries even more*.**_

 _ **CHALANT aka one of the best shippings**_ **ever _. (Oneshot)_**

* * *

A couple of days after the injustice leagues' attack, Zatanna was still shut up in her room, not wanting to see anyone at all.

M'gann used to peek in, and hand her a tray of food, but it always came back almost untouched. Zatanna wouldn't let anyone really come in, not even Artemis.

Kaldur used to worry about how she was, and once tried to talk to her, but Zatanna only stiffly agreed to everything that he said, without actually understanding anything.

M'gann didn't bother her, knowing and thinking that it would be best to let her sort her feelings and emotions out.

Wally hadn't been in the cave lately, because he was gone somewhere with his parents on vacations. Even though he was somewhere else, he still asked Artemis or M'gann about how she was.

The whole team was worried about her, even Conner. But let's not forget about our little bird.

Robin thought that Zatanna would be okay after a few days, so he left with Batman to the watchtower for some serious work the Dynamic Duo had to do. They had been gone for a whole week, and Robin still couldn't come back to the cave, so busy was he.

After a few days however, he received a panicked text from Artemis. She said that she was very worried about Zatanna, and told him how she was.

He'd then tried to talk to her, but she always said that she was fine, and that he shouldn' worry, even though Dick knew that wasn't true.

Today, he was coming back.

"Robin, B01," the computer announced, and Robin ran into the cave. He passed the lounge where M'gann, Kaldur and Conner were sitting.

"Hey, guys," he greeted, walking in. M'gann jumped up and flew over to him, "Robin!" she exclaimed, giving him a quick hug.

"Hello, friend," Kaldur smiled, waving to him. Robin nodded at him, then at Conner, "Where's-"

"Zatanna's still in her room," M'gann interrupted, "I don't know what to do… Black Canary's tried talking to her, we've tried…"

Robin put a comforting hand on M'gann's shoulder, "I'll take care of this," he told her, walking down the hall again and looking for Zatanna's room.

He knocked on it. No reply. He knocked on it again, but no one answered, "Zatanna? Are you in there?" Robin asked, pushing the door.

Inside sat Zatanna, hugging her knees to her chest, leaning on the wall, sitting on her bed. Her head jerked up, and she saw him enter, "Oh…hi..Robin," she said, trying to act okay.

Robin sat down next to her, "You…holdin' up okay?" he asked her slowly.

"I'm fine," Zatanna replied, though her voice still quivered.

"Are you sure?" Robin said, scooting a little closer to her.

"I said I was fine," Zatanna snapped, making Robin flinch, but not move, "Sorry.." she muttered, "I didn't mean to snap at you…"

"It's okay," Robin told her with a comforting smile, "I felt the same when…"

"When..what?" Zatanna asked, shifting so she was facing him.

Robin swallowed, "When..my parents..died," he said finally, his voice shaky.

Zatanna's eyes widneed, "I'm so sorry, I shouldn't have asked," she said quickly, putting a hand on his knee.

Robin smiled sadly at her, "it's okay," he said, "I know how you feel, though," he added, "It's like a whole part of you is torn away, and you have this ache inside. You just feel so…lost,"

Zatanna bit her lip, "That's right…." She mumbled. The two sat in silence for a moment, "How did it happen?" Zatanna asked suddenly, breaking the quiet air around them.

"How did what? Oh…" Robin's voice trailed off, "Someone…called Tony Zucco wanted something or... I don't really remember. I was only eight years old,"

A small gasp escaped from Zatanna's lips, and she noticed that tears were leaking from underneath the black shades. Inching closer, she put her arms around the trembling boy, "I'm so sorry," she muttered, holding him tightly.

Robin's arms went around her as well, and the two sat like that for a moment, comforted by each other's presence.

"Thanks," Zatanna said after a few minutes, "That…really helped,"

Dick smiled, "Helped me too," he told her, earning a small smile from Zatanna, "But you know something?"

"What?"

"Even though I don't really have a family anymore," Robin paused, then looked into her blue eyes, "I have this team..I have..you. You guys _are_ my family,"

Zatanna's smile grew wider, "Took the words right out of my mouth, Boy Wonder," she said.

Robin grinned, "You wanna go out now? Everyone's worried sick," he said, lightly taking her hand and pulling her onto her feet.

Zatanna smiled, "Okay, but one more thing," she told him.

"Oh sure, what is it?" Robin asked. Zatanna answered him with a small peck on the cheek, and Robin turned red.

Zatanna laughed and walked ahead of him. When she disappeared out of the room, Robin's hand flew up to his cheek, "Oooh, yeah," he said triumphantly, running after her.

* * *

 ** _I just wrote this oneshot because I was bored, and I've been wanting to write chalant for literally ages. Hope ya liked it!_**

 ** _You guys, I'm writing a story (not a fic) but it's on my Wattpad account. I have the same name n everything, and the book is called "Notice Me". If you want to check it out, I have a link in my profile._**

 ** _Thefanster out!_**


End file.
